Secret Admirer
by Amai Nigai
Summary: Some guys in the 13 Protection Squad and outside are receiving love letters. They all end in secret admirer. Who could the secret admirer's be? Are there new recruits? What will happen to the guys who received them? Will things change?
1. Prologue

Kuh~! This is my second story. This idea came up from when I was daydreaming in class. Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Rangiku, Nanao, Momo, Rukia, Orihiime and Sui-Feng were all holding letters, love letters to be exact and a special gift, they want to give to a certain someone.

"I want to give mine to Gin," said Rangiku.

"I'm only doing this because I think it's a special thing to do and Captain Kyouraku doesn't particularly do these games," said Nanao.

"I'm giving mine to Shiro-chan," smiled Momo.

"I'm giving this to Ichigo," Kurosaki-kun," said Rukia and Orihime challenging whose going to give it to him.

"Just give both to him," said Sui-Feng.

"Oh, who are you giving it to, Captain Sui-Feng?" asked the others.

"uh...well..." before she says the name, "Y-Y-Yo~"

"Yo-?" all looking at her.

"Yoruichi-san," barely even saying it, blushing turning all red.

"Eh~!" all of them in surprise.

* * *

><p>Please R &amp; R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: New Recruits

In this chapter one of my friend is featured in here. If you read carefully at the name, one of them is an english name written is Romanji form.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Recruits<p>

Yamika and Kurisutaru have been best of friends ever since the time they arrived at Rukongai.

They played a lot of times and also fought the bad people who would hurt others, but the Shinigami always came after they fell conscious. Although, one time while Kurisutaru was still conscious, Yamika woke up and saw a guy with red hair and tattoos on his forehead, he had a lieutenant badge on his shoulder that said the number 6. Another time when Yamika was unconscious, Kurisutaru woke up and saw a guy with hair gutters and a haori with the number 6.

Yamika and Kurisutaru wanted to be Shinigami's too.

10 years later, Yamika and Kurisutaru signed up for the entrance exam at Shino Academy. Where the shinigami candidates are training. There are a total of six courses and they have to be finished in order to become a full fledged Shinigami.

They both passed the entrance exam and went to the same classes together. They were almost like twins, but not likely. They helped each other with things they don't understand and completed the six courses together. Luckily, they were even in the same squad, Squad 6.

They trained hard to obtain a sword and eventually, they got one. Their swords were completely different. Yamika had gained control of a sword she had acquaintance with two years ago named Agari Hime; while Kurisutaru had gained control of a sword named Nagareboshi.

They were now walking down to their squad barracks. The shinigami in front of them knocked on the door of the Squad 6 Barracks.

"Come in," spoke the captain of the 6th Squad.

The shinigami opened the door and Yamika and Kurisutaru walked in.

Yamika saw the red haired guy again and Kurisutaru saw the hair gutter guy again. _This must be fate._ Thought Yamika and Kurisutaru.

"Captain Kuchiki, you have two new recruits from now on. They both have zanpakutou and are very reliable," said the shinigami.

"I'd like you to introduce yourselves." Captain Kuchiki said.

Kurisutaru went first, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurisutaru Minare and my zanpakutou, Nagareboshi."

Yamika went next, "Hi, My name is Yamika Kageyame and my zanpakutou, Agari Hime. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm your Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki." Said Byakuya.

"Yo, I'm Renji Abarai, the lieutenant. Nice meeting you too," said Renji.

* * *

><p>So, did you find it? For those who found it, please write the name in the review. Oh and please R &amp; R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Yoruichi and SuiFeng

I know it's a bit short, I'll try writing more next time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Yoruichi and Sui-Feng<p>

_There all done, with this letter I wrote with my heart, Yoruichi-sama will definitely understand,_ thought Sui-Feng holding the letter dearly to her chest.

"Sui-Feng taichou," yelled Omaeda just coming in through the door with a bag of potato chips in his hands.

"Kya~!" screamed Sui-Feng, "Ah...I mean, what is it Omaeda?" looking serious.

"Uh...it's just that, if you don't leave now for the captains meeting you'll be late." He said.

"Huh? Oh right the meeting!" Sui-Feng said and put the letter in her desk drawer.

"What's wrong, it's not like you to forget about the capta-" before he could finish Sui-Feng punched him in the face.

"I didn't forget, just shut up for once will you?" she said and left for the meeting with this in mind, _I hope Yoruichi-sama will accept this letter._

*shiver* went Yoruichi.

"Huh? What's wrong Yoruichi-san?" said Kisuke.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that, something's giving me a chill and I have a bad feeling about it." she said, "that's right, oy, Kisuke."

"What is it?"

"Mind pretending to be my boyfriend?"

"Huh? Huh? HUH?"

"Please, I got a bad feeling that it's Sui-Feng again, and I'm not liking whatever she's doing." Yoruichi said.

"Well, I guess," Kisuke said.

After the meeting Sui-Feng quickly went back to her barrack and took out the letter she wrote for Yoruichi. She smiled at it and went to the human world.

Passing the gate at Urahara's shop she knocked on the door and was greeted by Urahara.

"Oh, Sui-Feng, what is it? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Um...is Yoruichi-sama here?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Oh, Yoruichi-san is it? Oy, Yoruichi-san, guess who's here to see you?" he said.

"Who?" Yoruichi said.

"Come and see yourself." He said.

Yoruichi came out of the shop and saw Sui-Feng, "Oh, Sui-Feng, it's you. So, what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sui-Feng asked.

They were at the top of a regular building and Kisuke was there as well.

"Umm...that is...the reason I called you out here is...because...to give...you...umm..." Sui-Feng couldn't really tell her the reason, but she had to.

"What Sui-Feng? Hurry up and spit it out." Yoruichi said getting annoyed.

"Umm...well...this," holding out the letter, "to give you this."

Yoruichi took it and read it.

"I...I'm in love with Yoruichi-sama, please accept my feelings." Sui-Feng said and blushed.

"Huh~," Yoruichi said, "So this is how it is...well the thing is Sui-Feng that..."

_Yes?_ She thought, _Love me? Hate me? Can't accept my feelings? Can always stay with me forever? Yes? Yes? Yes~?_

"That...I already have a boyfriend!" she said.

"Ha~!" Sui-Feng said.

"Yeah, Kisuke here asked me to be his girlfriend and what could I say? I couldn't refuse, so sorry Sui-Feng." Yoruichi said.

Sad as she is, Sui-Feng cried and cried and cried, then pointed a finger at Kisuke, "I definitely won't forgive you for this, Urahara-san."

Then returned back to Seireitei and went to her barracks to sit at her chair and sob away, "*hick* Yoruichi-sama *hick* has a *hick* boyfriend *hick* and she didn't *hick* tell me, uwah~!"

"Um...taichou?" Omaeda was at the doors and all he could hear was a cry coming from behind the doors, "taichou? Are you okay?"

"Man, that was a pain. Thanks a lot, Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"Ah, no problem. So is it okay, that you rejecting Sui-Feng?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, she'll get over it soon," she said drinking sake.

"*hick* Yoruichi-sama *hick*"

* * *

><p>Please review! 3<p> 


End file.
